The Pediatric Critical Care Group (PCCSG) is an organization which facilitates multi-institutional collaborative studies in areas related to pediatric critical care. The PCCSG, which is modeled on successful collaborative study groups in other areas of investigation, both initiates and coordinates clinical research programs. Recognizing that neither the scope of clinical pediatric critical care practice nor the research activities associated with critical care units has been systematicaly examined, an early task of the PCCSG has been to develop and implement a centralized national registry. In addition to providing the medium for exchange of information concerning other research protocols, this registry will itself provide important information concerning pediatric critical care resources and practice in the United States. PCCSG currently includes approximately 70 participating institutions. Development of a satellite data collection and management system began in 1991 through the joint programming efforts of Ms. Wood and Dr. Steve Pon of the Pediatric ICU. The first release of the PCCSGNet software to PCCSG members occurred approximately a year later. A second major release occurred in the Fall of 1994. Progress report and summary of findings: The Systems Manager continues to be involved in supporting and developing the PCCSGNet Software for this long term computer-only project. Current work is focused on developing a system for incorporation of satellite data into the central registry.